


Across the Fabric of Time

by blue_meets_green



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge, Romance, Space Husbands, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: After Spock Prime has succeed in aiding the settlement of New Vulcan, the Vulcan retreats to the one place he can retrieve what he lost.





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/gifts).



> This is my first Old Married Spirk story so be gentle with me. The cover art I created using Adobe Photoshop and Illustrator.

 

It was several months before the established settlement of New Vulcan had been completed. The Federation had been a great asset in aiding the Vulcan people in rebuilding their new home. It seemed for one such Vulcan, it could never be home without the one person in the galaxy... his **T'hy'la.  
**   
Spock recalled the day he convinced himself to approach Jim with his feelings. It was after events of Nimbus III... having experienced his reunion with his step brother and subsequently facing what Sybok believed to be God, almost losing Jim to the vengeful entity. When Jim was nearly killed, Spock recognized his greatest fear. It was why Spock chose not to allow Sybok to use his unique ability to reveal and heal his innermost pain. He feared he would never see Jim again, never have an opportunity to express his true feelings for the man he called friend.

“ _Jim, I wish to speak with on a most urgent matter.”_  
  
_“What is Spock, can't it wait? We're docking in several hours.”_  
  
_“No Jim it cannot._  
  
_Jim sits down listening to Spock speak._  
  
_“I have sought meditation and reflected much upon the words I wish to convey to you. It is difficult for me as a Vulcan to express such emotions which come to humans as second nature. Jim, our friendship transcends time and place. While I have serve with you these many years, I have found but one regret I wish to rescind.”_  
  
_Concerned, Jim lends in and places his hands on Spock's forearms. He wonders what it could be that Spock has regrets over. “What is Spock?_  
  
_Gently, Spock places his fingers aside Jim's face. A smile on the corners of his lips begins to emerge as he begins to speak._

 _“Jim, you are the only individual in my existence who is able to bring out the humanity in myself. I believed my place was in the philosophy of Surak, on the sands of Vulcan, I was in error and I now have come to realize my place is with you. Jim you are my home.”_  
  
_As the words are said Spock places his lips against Jim's. Their kiss is chaste but not without emotion for they have years to learn each others wants and needs...._  
  
  
  
Opening the box where he kept his most treasure belongings, Spock opens his pendant to reveal a hologram of Jim. In it Jim speaks heart felt words to his mate, his T'hy'la.. his very soul. **  
**  
_Spock,_  
  
_I have never really been a man of words, I have always been a man of action. What I can say is this, I have never known another being in this vast universe who has grounded me, given me hope, love and shown me what it truly means to be human._ **Taluhk nash-veh k'dular. (I cheerish thee)  
**   
  
Tears flow freely down the Vulcan's eyes as he holds the pendant to his side, where his Vulcan heart resides. Taking a deep breath, Spock makes the decision to leave New Vulcan in seeking the one place he can retrieve what he has lost.  
  
  
+        +       +

It was not easy acquiring a transport, however being an Ambassador of Vulcan has its merits and advantages. Securing a channel to send a message, Spock informed his younger counterpart of his intentions. The Enterprise would not receive the transmission for several weeks, giving Spock enough time to reach his destination.  Spock ate his meal in silence, he was not particularly hungry but knew his body would require nourishment. Meditation would prove valuable, however Spock found his thoughts would often drift to his Jim.  
  
It pleased him to no end his counterpart had found his T'hy'la in the young star-ship captain. They would have many years together, time never robbing them of each other. Spock hoped he would have had the same with his bondmate but it was not to be. The Nexus took Jim, leaving Spock alone.  
  
He took some solace Jim was doing something to save others a the time of his disappearance. Often at times at the end of the day when the Vulcan sat alone in his dwelling, he imagined how life would have been for them had fate not intervened. Spock pictures what Jim would say about his quest. Evidently, his bondmate would have argued at such a fool brained scheme, it would have been something Jim Kirk would have done...not Spock.  
  
Perhaps in his old age, Spock has had enough of living in solace. He considers his actions and bases his conduct on an act of love. “Fascinating...” He tells himself. If Doctor McCoy were still living, he would not doubt be laughing at the thought of a Vulcan taking a risk for love.

It is late, after finally succumbing to sleep Spock drifts into dreams. It is said Vulcans do not dream however it is untrue,  there are many nights in which Spock dreams of his mate. Visions of long ago and some which have never come to pass. The elder Vulcan cherishes such a gift to see his T'hy'la even in memories. He wishes never to forget his mate's voice, the feeling of his arms around Jim, the embraces they shared and the long nights of their passion and love.

_… Standing at Vulcan forge, Spock faces Jim. Together with their friends and family, they have gathered to be formally bonded. It is a day in which Spock never thought would come._

_Doctor McCoy jokes that only Spock could get James T, Kirk to settle down. 'I never thought we'd see the day Jim when you said I do.”_  
  
_Jim ignores Bones in favor of looking at his intended, his husband and mate. Before them stands the Matriarch of Spock's clan... T' Pau. Appearing regal and proud as she looks to Spock and Jim, then allowing the briefest of smiles to form on the corner of her lips._  
  
_“What thee are about to see comes down from the time of the beginning, without change. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul...”_  
  
_When the vows are spoken, all Jim can think about is the bond. It was discovered to be a bond most rare and revered.. a T'hy'la bond. It had been centuries since once such bond was present among the Vulcan people. Leave it to Jim Kirk to be part of one such bond._  
  
_When they were formally bonded, it was as if a light had come on and the floodgates were released. Jim could feel the presence of his mate in his mind. With it came a multitude of emotions... love, respect, admiration, and desire. Jim definitely knew what the last one was about and winked at his husband at the thought of their wedding night._  
  
_The night was filled with the scent of incense and the sounds of their bodies joining as one. Hands and fingers exploring every surface of each other, kisses passionately heated as the Vulcan Fire Plains...._

When he awoke from the dream, Spock's first response was of joy recalling that day. He never forgot the feelings Jim evoked in him. Spock considered himself fortunate to have a mate such as Jim. For him, there would be no other...  
  
As Suddenly as he was overjoyed, sadness over took him, Spock's shoulders dropped and his body shook as he wept. His cries stifled his breathing, however he was able to slowly resume control.  
  
He shut his eyes as the tears continued to flow. He speaks to himself, however hoping Jim could hear his words in understanding...  
  
_“_ **ni'droi'ik nar-tor ashayam, kupi ki'sarlah nash-veh sahrau...”  
**   
**Forgive me Beloved, I should have come sooner...**

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**


	2. Logical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a week since departing new Vulcan and Spock finds support in his decision from a most unlikely individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support of my story. It will be four chapters and I have added a new character into the story so I hope you approve.

Seven days, eight hours and seven seconds have passed since leaving New Vulcan, Spock feels no bitterness or regret in doing so. In part, there was nothing there which tied Spock to Jim. His mate had never been to New Vulcan, Jim had only lived with him on Spock's home planet.

When Nero destroyed the planet Vulcan, thoughts were of his home, his culture and people but in truth his Vulcan heart cried out to Jim. It was there where they were bonded, where they experienced their lives together as a bonded couple. It was as if Spock was losing Jim all over again when Vulcan perished.

Little by little Spock lost everything he treasured most. While for some it would driven them insanity or anger, the Vulcan accepted what was. It was simply Kaiidth... what is, is. Now after so many years have passed, Spock will not sit back any longer in acceptance.

When his transport carries him to a nearby planet system, Spock covers his tracks. He cannot afford to send any more messages to his family or friends. His last communication had been with his father Sarek several days ago. He takes in account perhaps Sarek above all knew what it meant to lose one's bondmate.

 

_Several days earlier.... Sarek speaks with Spock via comm._

_'My son, I will not claim to know the reasons behind your departure. I do however understand the difficulty placed upon losing that which you hold most dear. While I have experienced no such opportunity to meet your bondmate in this universe yet from our discussions and my observation of the young star-ship Captain, I have come to the conclusion your James must have been a reflection of humanity at its core, he brought you much happiness and enriched your life beyond measure.” Sarek impresses upon his son._

_“I thank you Sa-mekh for your words. I shall find myself missing our discussions however losing this universe seems small in comparison when I think of what I will receive in exchange.”  Spock replies.  
_

_His Sa-mekh raises an eyebrow.  “It is illogical to desire want you do not have or what you have lost, however I have found myself in solitude being aware of the lack of your mother's presence in my life. Amanda was a formidable woman and there shall never me another like her.”_

_Serek pauses and then speaks for the first time with his Vulcan heart. “I am aware you cared your bondmate with every fiber of your being my Sa-fu. It is my hope you do not find failure in searching for him.”_

_Sarek raises his hand in the Vulcan salute, perhaps for the last time to his son. “Live long and prosper S'chn T'gai Spock.”_

_“Live Long and Prosper.” Spock returns._

_Before Spock ends his transmission, his father announces... “Spock, a moment.. while I have never said the words to you, I have felt them within my heart... I love you my son.”_

_Spock nods, “As I love you, Father.”_

 

\+         +         +

 

It took 3.7 days for Spock to secure his next transport. It was logical to obtain another in the event he was being followed. He did not want to be found, believing those who did not understand would have considered the Vulcan's attempt as folly or worse yet to have him committed in a facility so as not to endanger himself or anyone. For this reason, Spock informed only his father and counterpart.

As he sat waiting to board, the Vulcan noticed another passenger waiting. She was a woman who appeared at ease, despite the rough conditions of the environment they were on planet side.

Spock gathered his belongings and entered the ship behind the woman, as she stepped forward she miscalculated her footing and fell backwards.

“I am sorry, forgive me. I must have not been paying attention. Are you alright?” The woman inquired.

“There is no need for apologies, I was not injured. Perhaps I should assist you as you appear to require aid.” He tells her.

Nodding the woman allows Spock to help her carry her items on board. After confirming the woman's belongings are intact and she has secured her room, he departs.

“Wait a minute!'

“I believed I should allow you to retire, I will take my leave.”

“Well, isn't that a fine how do you do.”

“Clarify.”

“I might have been able to thank you with a drink if you stayed long enough. There is a bar on this ship and I know the barkeep. I can make you a Vulcan Chocolate sunrise that would knock your socks off.”

Raising an eyebrow Spock considers going to his room, there would find solace in meditation. Thinking of what his Jim would say about this scenario, Spock internally laughs at the situation.

Composing himself, “I am bonded therefor it would be prudent of me to partake the company of another. I thank you but I must depart.”

“Oh no... that's not what I meant. I am not looking for a hookup if that's what you thought. You look like you need a friend and I am a good listener so what do you say?  
Just one drink, some light conversation and you can retire in your own room and I will go to mine. Deal?”

“Thank you Madam, I find that amendable.”

“Don't call me Madam, makes me feel old. The name is Guinan.”

\+ + +

 

As Guinan serves the drink to the Vulcan, he hesitates. “It won't bite you!” She exclaims. “Look if you are concerned about the amount of chocolate, I can assure you it was only two drops and won't inebriate you.”

“Very well.”

Spock takes a slight sip and denotes the flavor. He does not detect the chocolate until after he has swallowed.

“Interesting, it has a mild flavor... it is not what I recall in my youth.”

“I know it is usually made stronger, but my recipe takes out the drunkenness out of the equation.” Guinan smirks.

“I was not aware there were outworlders in this quadrant who possess knowledge of Vulcan beverages.”

Pursing her lips, “I am not from this quadrant but I am traveled a lot in my day. I like meeting people. Some say I'm a good listener and you look like have a lot on your mind.”

“I assure you Miss Guinan, it is a matter that only I can resolve.” The Vulcan informs her.

“I can't claim to walk in your shoes, but sometimes it is best to seek advice from someone on the outside looking in.”

'I believe you are mistaken as it has been said one will never understand a person's struggle standing on the outside looking in.” Spock counters.

'Tomato, Tomatoe... look I don't know your name, where you are going but one thing I know is a love stricken Vulcan when I see one.” Guinan huffs.

“May I inquire as to what observations lead you to that conclusion?”

'One thing is your eyes seem lost even though you have the mindset of where you are going. Second... since I encountered you at the away station you have been clinging to that pendant around your neck like it was the last token someone gave you. You seem leery of others which tells me you've been hurt or are in pain.”

Spock raises an eyebrow.

“Now I see I was right, so what brings you so far from New Vulcan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besides here at AO3, I can be found at the following:  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/BlueMeetGreen1) / [TUMBLR](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.tumblr.com/) / [DEVIANT ART](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.deviantart.com/) / [WORDPRESS](https://bluemeetsgreen.wordpress.com/)/[ INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/hellobluemeetsgreen/)
> 
> Thank you again for following my story...


	3. Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his talk with Guinan, Spock faces someone he did not believe would join his cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the overwhelming support and response to my story. This story speaks from the heart and I could not have been the writer I am without my readers and fellow writers who have encouraged me. 
> 
> After this I have one more chapter.. which I will be working on this evening.

It had been several hours longer into the night, most if not all the patrons at the bar had left to retire except for two individuals.

Guinan had listened carefully to Spock's story. He spoke softly so as not to capture the attention of anyone else. She refrained from interrupting the Vulcan, fearing he would lose his courage to speak of what was in his Vulcan heart.

The woman knew of the Vulcan bond between mates, what surprised her was that Spock's bondmate was a human. The woman was aware that the only bonded couple between a Vulcan and Human was Sarek and Amanda Grayson. She met them many years ago in her travels to Earth.

Amanda Grayson was a young scholar translating many of the transcripts written in standard to Vulcan as requested by the Vulcan embassy. It was there Amanda met the Vulcan ambassador Sarek. Their courtship was brief as Sarek believed it was logical to bond with one such as her. Guinan knew the of the Vulcan ambassador's love for the human. After losing contact with the pair, it was Guinan's hope their son would represent the best of both worlds. After meeting this Spock, she was confident of it. She did not disclose to the Vulcan, she knew who he really was…there was no point. Simply lending her ear was what he needed.

Spock tells in great length, his loss of his Jim, being careful not to allude to his origin or any information of his own time-line. The woman never questions him, never pausing his words… only letting an old Vulcan have his peace among a stranger who will never know what he represents.

Guinan wonders to herself, why this Vulcan is so alone without family or friends. She considers if she would take the same risk for any of her loved ones. Travel across the galaxy in hopes of finding the one you lost. If it was for any of her children and her second husband, she tells herself in a heartbeat she would.

Vulcans have no emotion, if they only knew. Having meet two Vulcans which did, the woman smiles because she knows as long as there is a member of this clan it will always have a true Vulcan heart which disregards logic in favor of doing what's right.

Spock pauses after he is done. Taking one last sip of his drink. “Interesting that you did not seek answers beyond what was said.”

“Well I gotta tell you your story is one for the record books. I cannot imagine losing what you've lost. I can see though what you've gained.”

“Clarify.”  
  
“You know Mr. Spock that is most Vulcan sentence you have said all night.”

“You did not answer my question.”

“It isn't for me to answer, it is something you have to ask yourself before leaving behind what this world has for another.” She explains.

Spock stance becomes rigid, “How did you come to that conclusion?”

“Let's just say I know enough things to get by here, but I make it a point never to spill any secrets.”

“If you were aware of my true origin, why did you not say so?”

“Spock, you needed someone to talk to, not another individual to tell you whether or not you've made the right choice. I think you made your decision long ago, you've just grown the balls to do it now.” Guinan tells him.

Raising his eyebrow, "I believe the good doctor McCoy maybe a relation to you.”

Laughing at Spock's remark, “He just maybe…”

Placing her hand on his shoulder, “Amanda and Sarek must be proud of their son. He is a child of both worlds, the best of them. Do not allow anyone to tell you differently.”

“I shall endeavor to recall our meeting Ms. Guinan, I thank you.”

“Oh I have a feeling we shall meet again Mr. Spock.” She grins.  
  
  
+        +       +

After escorting Guinan to her assigned room, Spock contemplates sleep. It has been a long journey, one that if he was younger Spock may have been able do with little respite however with age much has changed.  
  
Discarding his robes, Spock folds them carefully to place them nearby where he can retrieve them come morning. Laying in only his thermal dressing, he reflects on all that has transpired.  
  
Silently praying to himself, “I shall see your eyes again my Beloved. I pray to your God and mine, we shall be together soon. It is my hope you will forgive my long absence from you, that you would still regard me as your mate.”  
  
Shutting his eyes, a tear falls from his cheek. Sleep comes shortly thereafter. It is not long before Spock is in a dream.

 _Jim is at the cabin, it was their retreat away from Vulcan, from Starfleet, from even their friends though the good doctor knew of its location. The good doctor hinted to the Vulcan how to would be the perfect place to propose marriage (asking Jim to be his bondmate)._  
  
_Jim enters throwing his gear down he smiles as he views the fireplace and the expanse of space in the cabin. It is situated in California within the Redwood Forest not far from the Yurok Indian Reservation. In this place the trees seem to touch the sky, it was purity with nature...something Jim held as close to his heart as Spock. Much of the land remained untouched by man and it was one of the few places which Jim felt at home besides Vulcan.  They had discovered this place on a camping trip with Doctor McCoy who stated no holosuite could put this much beauty in nature._  
  
_Jim laughed at the thought of Spock not understanding the importance of a sing along such as "Row, row, Row your boat."  It is a lovely memory neither man could forget._  
  
_Spock reflected on he choice of this place to propose, to marry Jim in an old Earth custom, their formal bonding ceremony was weeks away. Somehow Spock felt the need to toss out his logic and do what he felt was right._  
  
_Spock knew Jim had Indian ancestors, the captain was drawn back into learning of his ancestry after his experience with the North American Indian tribes and Miramanee, the tribal priestess. The Vulcan was not fond of the knowledge Jim had taken a wife and would have fathered a child from her had she not died, but he knew Jim did not recall his past with the Enterprise nor his friendship with him.  Spock never questioned his mate about those memories of Miramanee. He was thankful she was there for Jim when he could not. Now many years later, the Vulcan contemplates if his method of asking Jim to spend a lifetime with him is appropriate._  
  
_Spock calls for Jim, as the Human exits the cabin he sees a large bonfire already burning. There standing before him is Spock holding a large blue woven blanket._  
  
_“Jim, from my understanding I should be speaking with your parents on this matter, however since it is not possible... I have ask that someone closest to you stand in their place but let me speak these words before I lose all courage...."_  
  
_"Jim, it was your love of the stars which brought us together. With you at my side I am no longer that flower which does not move as in the looking glass, rather I am like Alice who can move about in thanks to one such as you who has shown light in my life and path.  You are my Dickens who strives to bring about change against the social injustice of the worlds.  I would gladly spend a lifetime without you, if you would have me."_  
  
_Suddenly Bones steps into view along with an Indian priest. The priest sets before Jim and Spock two roots and lays them a small distance apart on the palm of his hand. Then, with his face turned toward the east, he prayed, asking whether the both were meant for one another and whether they would live long and happily together._  
  
_If the answer was no, the roots would not move. If only for a short period of time before one of them would die, the roots would move together and one root would quickly wilt. In either instance, the priest forbade the marriage, and nothing more was said about it._  
  
_In this case the roots came together, showing it to be a good omen. Spock stood aside Jim and in a brief ceremony he commended the couple to God speaking:_

**“ _Now you will feel no rain for each of you will be shelter for the other_**

**_Now you will feel no cold for each of you will be warmth for the other_ **

**_Now there is no loneliness_ **

**_Now you are two persons but there is only one life before you_ **

_**Go now to your dwelling to enter into the days of your life together and may your days be good and long upon the earth and space.”**_  
  
  
_Spock holds out the blanket lifting one end toward Jim. The Human moves closer as Spock wraps around the blanket to enclose Jim and himself in it._  
  
_Together they enter their cabin as one...._  
  
  
  
When Spock awoke he was overjoyed with emotions. “Oh my Love, thank you for reminding me our roots will always be entwined. We will never remain apart Jim... no distance is too greater than would forever keep me from you.”

  
  
\+         +          +

  
It is morning and the Vulcan has reached the last leg of his trip. Spock is surprised to see the woman standing outside where another is waiting.  
  
Spock looks up to see, his young counterpart standing by a transport ship. From the looks of it, the young Vulcan is nervous, unsure if his presence is welcomed.  
  
Guinan steps close to the elder Vulcan, “Relative of yours?”  
  
“It a way, though I cannot say more.”  
  
“Tomato, Tomatoe... go on and tell your Jim Kirk he is one lucky man.”  
  
Spock turns and embraces Guinan in a hug as she whispers something in his ear. “Remember we'll meet again.”

Leaving Spock, the elder Vulcan walls toward his young counterpart.  
  
“I take it you are not alarmed of my presence here.”  
  
“I surmised perhaps our father spoke to you of my destination. You will not deter me from my quest to seek that which has been taken from me."  
  
“It is not something I have come to do, I only ask you allow me to accompany you. It would not serve you to be alone in this endeavor.”  
  
Nodding, “Then let us depart...”

 

 

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt I need to pay some tribute to the writer this story is gifted to so I chose the cabin to reside in the state California where IvanW lives. I added Spock's words to Jim regarding Dickens after reading Ivan's "Eb" this morning on his blog which brought tears to my eyes. Thank you Ivan. 
> 
> I had originally planned for Spock Prime to travel alone to his final destination, however I felt it best his young counterpart Spock should be there with him.


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Spock and his younger counterpart discuss what it means to be without that which completes them. Together they face those who could either grant the elder Vulcan's wish or deny it altogether...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my hope to give readers and myself a glimpse into what it can mean to lose the one you love. My mother lost her husband of 60+ years a year ago, they met when she was 17. Spending a lifetime together, her devotion and love to him then viewing how his passing affected her is what inspired me to write about Spock and his loss. 
> 
> I shall never forget my father's last days.. spending it holding her hand, kissing her as if each one was his last. If we could all only that lucky to have the one soul mate who is as much a part of us as we are of them...

 

_“The word forever seems like a long time, but when you are with the one you love then forever is not enough.....” - Daniel Martinez_

 

After securing the ship and departing, the elder Spock views his counterpart as he plots their course. He does not question the youth before him as to how he knows where it is. His hands have long past the steadiness they once possessed, and for once he is grateful not to make this last leg of the journey alone.  
  
The Vulcan recalled his first and only visit to that ancient planet when the crew of his Enterprise discovered it. Crossing a path of powerful waves of space displacement, which Spock described as “ripples in time,” the crew traced the waves back to their point of origin on to the uncharted planet.  
  
It was there after rising chase to find Doctor McCoy who was suffering from paranoid delusions as a result of an accidental overdose of cordrazine, that Jim and Spock encountered and made contact with the Guardian.  
  
With their discussion with the Guardian, they learned it was a gateway to the time vortex which allowed access to other points in time and dimensions. Spock and his Captain swore they would never take advantage of its ability and no information was ever disclosed of its true location.The only person Spock had informed of his intentions was Sarek. His message to his counterpart would have not been intercepted for at least another week.  
  
“It is surprising to learn you have somehow gained knowledge of information you have yet to have received in my message. I am to assume Sarek contacted you.”

“Yes. It allowed me to make the arrangements necessary to escort you.” The younger Spock spoke.  
  
“You are aware after we have reached our destination and you must remove any information regarding the course plotted.”  
  
His counterpart turned to face him, “ I am not without merit to be inclined to overlook such measures when the sole purpose of my presence here was to maintain secrecy so that you may travel without arousing further suspicion.”  
  
Taken aback, “ I do not understand how in my youth I was a rigid as a board, it perplexes me how your Jim can maintain his reservations of regarding you as loveable as a teddy bear.”  
  
“My mate was referring to a sehlat, as well you know the difference.”

“I do however I find it intriguing your T'hy'la calls you his teddy bear.”  
  
The younger Spock raises his eyebrow, “My mate should not have informed you of his terms of endearment to my person.”  
  
“I suppose he should have not, that being said what is, is....”  
  
Feeling some apprehension in speaking further, the younger Vulcan looks down. “I did not understand not did I believe I could ever grasp the loss you must have felt and continued to feel for your bondmate living all these years without him.”

Pausing then looking into the elder Vulcan's face, “Jim.. my Jim has always faced impossible odds and at first it was my duty to protect him as my Captain. When we became bonded, I swore to myself I would never let harm come to him. In facing Khan, I never anticipated the cost would be so great that Jim would sacrifice himself to save the ship and crew. Learning he had placed himself in position where there was no turning back, I was faced with losing the one I loved and cherished.”  
  
Spock takes the younger Vulcan's hand, he listens as his young counterpart's voice breaks among the tears that follow.

The younger Spock takes a deep breath and continues. “I could not hold my T'hy'la in my arms, touch his face or place my lips to his. He asked me how do I not feel.. I could not answer it as I felt a chasm of emotions swirl within me knowing my beloved was nearing death. When Jim died the loss was so great, I could not feel his presence in mt mind any longer.. it was as if our bond was silenced forever. If I could spare you a moment of it any longer, then I am doing was is right.”  
  
They embrace in silence, each knowing the uniqueness of the bond they share with their own mates. In any universe there is no place too far, too great to forget the one you love.”  
  
  
  
+        +         +

Having traveled for the better of two days, seventeen hours and seven minutes, they reach orbit around the ancient planet. Spock knows he is taking chances that the Guardian exists in this universe, but it is one he would gladly take if it meant being reunited with his Jim.  
  
Exiting the ship, Spock looks across the expanse of an ancient city which by all accounts existed over ten thousand centuries ago. Nothing is different that he can determine as he views the ruins, it is as it was in his time line. Being aware of this, gives Spock hope.  
  
He counterpart remains silent as they finally approach the Guardian of Forever. The winds howl and blow fiercely, but never men are unswayed from their task. The object before them emits waves of power disbursement as noted by the younger of the two as he measures the interference.  
  
“It is not important to answer what we cannot explain Spock. There is no logic here, only time and space.”  
  
Placing down his instruments, he follows his older counterpart to the structure.

The Guardian flickers and a voice is heard, “Your return here was not anticipated. What questions do you seek answered?”  
  
Stepping forward, “I have no questions, I only come to make a request.”  
  
“You are permitted to make such a request, however it must be determined if it is within the means to do so.”  
  
“I do not seek to change history, nor do I seek fortune. I seek entry to the Nexis, I wish to find my mate which was lost long ago.” He tells the Guardian.  
  
“If such a place exists, you must be aware there is no turning back from where you once came.”  
  
“I understand and accept such a risk which is no greater than what I have already lost.”  
  
“Then your request is accepted..”

Turning to the younger Spock, “l thank you for your understanding and your acceptance of my desire to choose this path. Please tell Jim I am pleased he has found you. It is my hope you have a long life together.”  
  
His counterpart places a pendant similar to the one Spock possesses. “It is a message from Jim and I, we ask you share it with your Jim... Live long and prosper...”  
  
There is no turning back as Spock sees within the portal his Jim at the cabin. His Vulcan eyes shine brightly and no emotion is held back in viewing his T'hy'la.Stepping forward, Spock enters the Nexis and is transported outside the cabin, he walks toward the human huddled over a block of wood taking respite from chopping firewood.  
  
Jim, his Jim... bots upright feeling the thrum of a thread he thought was lost to him forever. The human turns and sees his Spock before him. Running to him, the human touches withered lines on the Vulcan's face. He runs his fingers through the Vulcan aged locks and smiles.

Jim speaks, “If I am dreaming let me never awake, If I am awake let me never sleep.”  
  
Spock places his lips to Jim in a passionate kiss, one which leaves both men breathless.  
  
Jim laughs, “I have never forgotten those lips...”  
  
They kiss again and then break apart to look in each others eyes. Jim nods and then Spock places his fingers to Jim's face, enunciating a meld. Instantly, their bond hums to life and the thread they share brightens to a illuminating golden hue.  
  
Spock speaks Vulcan words of love, admiration and devotion to Jim. The human's cheeks wet by tears of joy. They stand there for what seems like hours.  
  
“Spock you came back to me, my love. All these years I thought you had forgotten me.”  
  
“Never my beloved. It was I who did not have the courage to go on living without you.”  
  
Jim runs his fingers along the Vulcan's jaw, his speaking volumes of the love he has for Spock.  
  
“I am withered and old Jim..”

“I don't care if you were as wrinkled as a raisin Spock, I still love you. Besides there are benefits to being here..”  
  
Raising his eyebrow, Spock is puzzled until he witnesses his Jim changing before him. He is as he was in his days during their five year mission, youthful and filled with promise. Wearing his gold command tunic, Jim winks at Spock and tells him to look down at his own appearance.  
  
Spock is no longer an aged Vulcan, he is as he was in his days aboard the Enterprise wearing his science blues. Jim whistles. Spock does not hesitate to close the proximity between them.

 

_Edit by blue_meets_green  
  
_

Moving forward Spock lifts his mate bridal style declaring the importance of christening every surface of their cabin to ensure his love and devotion to his husband. Jim kisses Spock as they enter their dwelling, a place that is home....

  

 

THE END

 

**BLUE_MEETS_GREEN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my take on Spock and Jim for the oldmarriedspirk challenge. I thank you for following along with me in this journey where Spock and Jim are given the happiness they truly deserve.

**Author's Note:**

> Besides here at AO3, I can be found at the following:  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/BlueMeetGreen1) / [TUMBLR](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.tumblr.com/) / [DEVIANT ART](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.deviantart.com/) / [WORDPRESS](https://bluemeetsgreen.wordpress.com/)


End file.
